


Unexpected Places

by that_1_incident



Category: Chasing Life
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_incident/pseuds/that_1_incident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written as a "missing" scene from "Chasing Life" 1x5, and covers Brenna's perspective in the aftermath of her meetup with Greer on the Common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about Brenna/Greer right now, you guys! ABC Family [even made them into a hashtag](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BrgNMf6CcAAR2O3.jpg)! I love when my queer ships show actual potential to be canon because this NEVER HAPPENS TO ME. 
> 
> Ahem. Anyway. 
> 
> \- These characters don't belong to me; I use them respectfully but without permission.  
> \- Some elements taken from "Chasing Life" 1x5, "The Family That Lies Together."  
> \- Title from The Academy Is...'s "Unexpected Places."  
> \- Cross-posted to [LJ](http://that-1-incident.livejournal.com/64288.html) because I'm old-school like that. Also [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10529550/1/Unexpected-Places) on FF.net.  
> \- I'm not sure what this couple's portmanteau is yet. I read an episode review that referenced "Grenna," but I feel like that's akin to trying to make "fetch" happen. Currently, I favor "Breer."  
> \- I think this is the first Breer fic ever? I really hope I'm wrong about that, because I'd like to read some that I haven't, y'know, written.

 

_Can I ask you something?_

It's been, like, an hour and forty-five minutes since Brenna responded to Greer's text and suggested they meet at the Common. Greer agreed to come even though it was kind of late, and when Brenna told her about April having cancer, Greer didn't push her to talk about it; she just held Brenna for what seemed like a really long time until Brenna felt stupid and said she should go home.

Except now Brenna _is_ home and she doesn't feel any better. If anything, she feels more alone, even though her mom and grandma are sleeping down the hall. April's at Dominic's, which is probably best given the shitshow that was the Big Reveal, and after things went south, Brenna had to escape from the house too - she's just not sure why she went to Greer.

Honestly, she and Greer barely even know each other. They played that one game of tennis and watched that movie, but Beth and Kieran were at the movie too and it wasn't like any of them actually had a chance to talk much because, duh, it was a movie, so Brenna's not sure the movie even counts.

And now Greer's texting her.

Brenna frowns down at her phone, then responds.

_sure_

Greer starts typing the second Brenna sees the little _Delivered_ notification underneath her message, and if what Beth says is true and Greer really _is_ into her, she sure isn't playing hard to get.

_How come you ditched Kieran for me?_

Brenna's been asking herself the same question for the past hour and forty-five minutes.

_i didnt  
he had a thing_

She rolls her eyes at herself. Way to be specific, Brenna.

_I heard you tell Ford you were going to hang out with him tonight._

Awesome. Greer _would_ have bionic hearing.

_ya well smth came up_

Brenna waits for the bubble of ellipses to signify Greer's texting back, but the screen remains empty. It's super dumb to think you can feel someone's hesitation through a text conversation, but if it weren't, Brenna would think she could feel Greer's.

After a few more long seconds, the bubble appears.

_For him or for you?_

Brenna rolls her eyes again - at the screen this time, not herself. She's trying to think of a caustic response when another message comes through.

_Hey, I'm flattered you came to me. Just wondered why._

Brenna sighs.

_when i told kieran... he started talking abt how cancers a govt conspiracy or some shit_  
 _idk_  
 _he just wasnt helpful_  
 _it wouldnt have helped to talk to him tonite_

She rereads their conversation and tries to figure out why waiting for a reply makes her feel so nervous and twitchy. Like, why does she even care?

_Then I'm glad you came to me instead._

Brenna knows texts are only, like, letters on a screen, but she can practically _hear_ the sincerity behind Greer's words. Before she has time to second-guess herself, she taps out a response.

_me too_

It kind of feels like the end of the conversation, so Brenna sets her phone down by her bed and plugs it into her charger. She doubts she'll sleep much tonight, but she should at least try. She fluffs her pillow, exhales slowly… and opens one eye when she hears a vibration from her nightstand.

Greer sent her a smiley face.


End file.
